Online Love
by asdfghjsdfghjhgfdsdfghjk
Summary: [AU] When the gang stumbles upon a game called “Maple Story” it isn’t hard to become addicted. Will love blossom while playing this online game?


Online Love

By: UchihalHaruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately) or Maple Story, I'm just a fan, addicted to both.

Genre: Humor/Adventure/ Romance

Summery[AU When the gang stumbles upon a game called "Maple Story" it isn't hard to become addicted. Will love blossom while playing this online game?

Note from Author: My first attempt at an AU. LMAO, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Stick around for the ride!

Their Usernames

(Hopefully you can tell from their usernames who they are.)

**Naruto- Ramen4Life**

**Sasuke- AvengerUchiha**

**Sakura- PinkBlossom3**

**Hinata- Hopeful4you**

**Tenten- MistressT**

**Neji – FreedomFlyer**

**Ino – LadyIno**

**Shikamaru – CloudWatcher3**

Uh…yeah well, enjoy!

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blah blah blah" –Speaking

IN THIS FANFIC, THE CHARACTER DESIGNS ARE VERY DIFFERENT! Each character will look like them self, because in Maple Story, the character design is limited. For example, Sakura will look like she does now, except in different clothes. In sorry if this bugs some people.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meeting on Maple Island

_PinkBlossom3 has logged on._

Sakura sat in front of her computer staring at the screen, a colorful background could be seen if you stood behind the girl. The green lush forest of a place they call Maple Island, the beginning of their own so called story.

_Choose your destiny, create your story._

Sakura had recently heard of this exciting new game called "Maple Story" a fun game that was really popular now a days. Since she had heard so many positive things about this game, she decided to try it out herself in hopes of having something to kill time in the boring days of summer vacation.

Her emerald orbs continued to gaze at the screen. She was reading the instructions on how to walk around, how to attack and all that other important stuff.

"So…use arrows to move…Z to pick up items…attack…and jump…OK, got it" She smiled, proud that she was starting to get the hang of this game. Just as she was about to start walking someone else appeared next to her, a cheerful looking blonde.

He wore a pair of blue shorts and a white T-Shirt with an orange dot on it, strange but fashionable. He also has a pair of brown leather lace sandals and on his shoulder he supported a long and mighty sword. It seemed that he has just started playing himself and had arrived at the first stage just as she had._ 'He seems friendly; I should try to be friends since I'm totally clueless right now.'_

"Hey! I'm Naruto!" Said the blonde.

'_Oh my gosh! He's talking to me! What do I do!?' _

"Hi."

'_Damn! Now I sound too formal and boring!'_

"Well, I'm new to this game and I was hoping we could get through it together." After his message he added a small happy face.

'_Aw, how adorable, I think I'll get to like this guy.'_

"I'm Sakura and I'd love to, come on, let's get going!"

Sakura and Naruto began walking along the path in the lush and evergreen forest where supposedly they own adventure and story would begin. Coincidentally their story began with each other. Sakura gazed at the vast forest in front of them, every tree had perfectly green leaves on every branch, pebbles along the dusty dirt road. This place seemed perfect to her. Not a care in the world, nothing to world about, nothing to fear.

How wrong she was.

* * *

**M A P L E S T O R Y **

**[In Story mode**

"What is that?!?"

"AH! How should I know! It's my first time playing!"

"It's hideous!'

"Gruesome!"

"DISGUSTING!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!"

"…Naruto, please don't scream like that ever again…"

"Sorry…"

Naruto and Sakura stared at the strange creature in front of them; it was a snail, nothing out of the ordinary. It had a grey body, two eyes, a big greenish shell and slime trailing behind it. It was ordinary.

Almost ordinary.

The only abnormal thingy about it was that it was the size of a small dog. Normal snails are NOT the size of small dogs. And it was SMILING.

Normal snails DO NOT smile.

"NARUTO! Do something!"

"Like what?!"

"ATTACK IT!"

'_I hope this works.'_ Naruto quickly drew his sword from its sheath and tried to hack at the snail. It squealed in pain and slowly backed away but then it got back up, SMILED, and slowly started to head towards them again. Naruto continued to swing at the snail with his sword but he kept missing. "Damn it! I can't seem to hit it!"

"Let me try!" Sakura stepped in front of Naruto and held her battle stance. With a determined look on her face she charged. Naruto couldn't help but notice how brave she was, taking charging and trying to protect him.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!"

'_Sakura- CHAN…?'_ She was momentarily distracted, the snail took its chance and was able to make contact and damage some of her health points. She fell to the ground holding her side in pain. Taking this as another opportunity, the snail started to charge towards Naruto.

From the ground Sakura could see this happening before her eyes, "NARUTO!" Naruto couldn't defeat the snail by himself, and if he did manage to hit it, it wouldn't be guaranteed that he would be able to do it again. Just when hope seemed to be lost and Naruto and Sakura would die a painful death at the first few stages of the game, a voice nearby shouted.

"Move out of the way!"

He jumped infront of the snail and pushed Naruto out of the way. Sakura watched in amazement as he stabbed his sword into the snail's shell and she was even more surprised when the snail disintegrated leaving the empty shell with a hole in it and a few small coins.

'_Wow…H-he's amazing.'_ Naruto whispered to himself.

The stranger stood before Naruto, he looked down upon him with cold eyes. "You're lucky I was around or else you and your little friend would have been dead. You guys are pathetic."

Naruto was thankful and all but insulting them was crossing the line. "You think you're so great, it was Sakura and I who weakened him!"

"Yeah right."

Then a voice behind them spoke up.

"If you two are done arguing we can aid you pink haired friend here."

* * *

**Who are the two people who saved them?**

End of chapter 1

Well? Good? Crappy?

Review please :

Sorry for the short beginning, I swear to go it'll get longer…next chapter :D


End file.
